


implications

by RecklessRegina



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drax doesn't have a vendetta, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, References to Other Fast Show Characters, Smut, StarAccuser, The Author Regrets Everything, The guardians are there but aren't the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessRegina/pseuds/RecklessRegina
Summary: Ronan the Accuser is dead set on destroying Xander. A pitiful planet which is a waste of space, in his opinion. Nothing is going to stop him, not even the annoying, but persistent Guardians of the Galaxy.*Enter one Peter Quill aka Star-Lord
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	implications

**Author's Note:**

> In this Ronan's main enemy is the Skrulls. So he isn't out to target Xandar directly. However, he is going to destroy Xandar because he feels like it. And because it's an order. 
> 
> I have no beta. So feel free to point out any mistakes ;)

Not waiting for Ronan the Accuser to cause anymore damage, Gamora, Drax and Peter boarded the Dark Aster. While they searched for Ronan; Rocket and Groot remained on the Milano, assessing the situation and trying to keep causalities to a minimum. Grey smoke surrounding the ship was the only sign of life. Not wanting to leave room for error Rocket steered the M-ship in circles, both of them keeping an eye out for any possible danger.

Wait. That hunk of Kree is Ronan the Accuser? Peter crouched down lower. He pressed up against the crates, keeping low to make sure the Kree didn’t spot him. Without having to watch over his teammate’s backs, Peter had all the time in the world to stare.

“Dam!” He gasped. Gawking. “Nobody warned me Ronan would be smoking hot”

Taking one last look, he turned around and knelt on the ground facing the opposite direction, his back to the crates. “He’s here,” he whispered into his comm. They had arranged beforehand to notify everyone if they did come across the Kree first. Peter turned his head to look over his shoulder, but stopped when his comm crackled, and a calm and controlled voice entered the line - Gamora. “Get out. Drax and I are heading towards you” Of course they would be, couldn’t let Peter claim all the credit for himself.

He looked around, nodding. After remembering they couldn’t see him, he confirmed verbally. Peter turned around, moving to face the spot where he seen the Kree previously, where the Kree was standing only moments ago. Meters from the crates, but far enough away that his hiding place was secure. He stole a glance quickly. Exposing himself to be spotted while he scanned the room quickly. Phew. Peter released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Ronan was nowhere in sight. Which was good because confrontation intimidated him. That was good. Except. If the Kree wasn’t there, then where is he?

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself.

“Quill. What’s flarking going on down there”

“I am Groot”

Ouch, my poor ears, he thought wincing. Rocket’s screeching always rubbed him the wrong way. Peter crouched down, and turned around, ready to escape the confines of the hallway…. room…….. Bridge? Who knew?

“Uh” He is about to reply when another voice interrupts their conversation.

“Tell me. What do you mean by smoking hot?” a low voice asks.

“…………” He could feel his eyes widen in shock, form the Kree’s close proximity and sexiness or the sudden surprise, he did not know. Sure, he had seen many attractive Krees in his day, but none could compare to the man standing before him. Peter stared at the ground. Only lifting his head to look up when his fear of being caught, and the consequences that came with it, dissipated slightly.

Ronan the fricken hot Accuser stood above him, war-hammer griped in one hand, and clad in amour from head to toe. The Kree glared down at him expectantly. “I wasn’t doing anything. I did nothing. I was just admiring the vi-”

He let out a small squeak. Ronan had picked him up and shoved him against the closest wall. He gasped for air. His lungs burned. Being thrown around tends to do that, he would know, but that didn’t make it any less painful. His blaster hitting the black stained ground and their intermingled breaths, were the only sound Peter could hear. At least he would die looking into the most beautiful eyes. Violet swirling around liquid black.

Ronan curled his hand around the Terran’s throat, continuing to glare down at said Terran and, waiting for him to talk. Taunting him Ronan grinned darkly “Explain”

“Hmmm nice eyes…..’ He replied in a daze. ‘I was only looking for some….uh…….water. But then I saw you. And wow, your fucken hot as hell. Could you let me go….you’re very close……”

“….No”

“Stop talking to yerself and get your head out of the gutter,” Rocket’s scolding voice came through his com.

“Update now” Drax added.

He couldn’t think with his team’s constant bricking. He lifted his right hand to pull out his com, but a large blue hand griped his wrist, stopping him. He opened his mouth to protest. But nothing could come out except a muffled gasp. Ronan’s mouth which had moved closer to press against his, wouldn’t allow it.

Peter green eye’s widened in shock. Why was Ronan the Accuser, the Kree whose only desire, up until now - to wipe Xander from existence - was trying to devour him whole.

The Kree’s black tongue pressed against Peter’s lower lip. Prying the Terran’s mouth open further, persistent and determined to gain access. A small gasp emanated from him, without permission as Ronan deepened the kiss.

Ronan’s hand released Peter’s neck in favour of supporting Peter up against the black tinted wall. Fearing the Kree might drop him or that he might faint in the Kree’s embrace, Peter gripped onto Ronan’s amour tighter, using both hands. He didn’t have to worry. The warlord slammed his own body against the Terran’s. He grunted; his mouth still clamped over Peter while he pulled Peter’s thighs apart to place them around his waist. Needing air, Peter pulled back first.

“Shit” Peter stared across into Ronan’s almost level violet eyes. “That way…”

“Peter. What’s going on. Are you alright” He paused. While his mind tried to comprehend what Gamora was saying through the comm, he stared at Ronan, admiring the reaction he caused. Ronan’s pupils shone with lust. Annoyed with the Terren’s short attention span he growled, hoping to regain his attention. He grabbed a fistful of Peter’s golden hair, yanked his head to the side, and grunted, pleased with the newfound access to the Terran’s neck. Images of taking Peter on every surface of the Aster, him pleasuring the Terran and Terran pleasuring him in return, flittered through the Kree’s mind.

“I…..I’m negotiating with Ronan. Mmm fine”. He wrapped his arms around the Kree. Ronan tilted his in question. “It’s just my team. Don’t worry about it,” He replied. Aware of how confusing the situation could be to the Kree. To be honest Ronan didn’t care who Peter was talking to, the more people that knew about their coupling and that the Terran belonged to him, the better.

Ronan managed to give a small nod before his attention was diverted again. He growled. Gripped Peter’s face with a single hand. Stroking and caressing the Terran’s soft skin slowly with his thumb. His other hand wandering over Peter’s body. Ronan pressed closer, moved closer, so that their bodies were flat against each other. He grunted in approval. Approval of being to feel every curve and contour of the Terran’s body.

‘Woah. Right here……’ Peter protested. Not that he didn’t want _this._ But they were in the middle of what he presumed to be the ship’s bridge. ‘you don’t wanna go………..alright’

Ronan nibbling on his ear, neck and collarbone immediately put a damper on any complaints he had. Each nibble drawing Peter back to the task at hand. Ronan’s nibbling left a trail of glistening saliva in his wake, damp spots littering Peter’s neck. Groaning with arousal Peter used both hands to explore the play of muscles beneath the Kree’s armour. Yup, he was totally going to rip the armour right off the Kree. He leaned forward to capture his mouth with Ronan’s. Ronan licked his lips, leaning in, and sealing Peter’s lips with his. Peter nibbled and tugged at the Kree’s soft lips.

‘I am G-!’

What the actual fuck. Peter reached up to mute his comm. His hand fumbled for the small device. Wasting no more time Peter reached for Ronan. He brushed his fingers over the Kree’s war paint, the texture rough and grainy beneath his fingertips. Peter leaned closer until their foreheads touched. This close, he could see deep blue and black speckles scattered over the Kree’s blue skin. Every few speckles accompanied by a purple vein that were barely visible underneath the Kree’s thick skin. Ronan gasped, his body burning with lust. Supreme Intelligence save him. The curious eyes and wandering hands of the Terran were too much.

Peter began pulling off his clothes, Ronan assisting him. When Peter was finished, he began ridding Ronan of his amour. He kept fumbling with each buckle until the Kree helped him and tossed the discarded clothes across the room. Resuming, Ronan pinned Peter against the wall. His hips used to keep Peter in place. They continue kissing and groping each other, mapping out each other’s flesh.

“By the Supreme, you are enchanting” Ronan’s voice was low, sensual, full of seduction. He pushed Peter’s thigh aside wanting as much access as he could get. His skin prickled wherever the Kree touched him.

The thick finger suddenly circling his entrance came as a surprise. Peter’s breath hitched, he tensed, before relaxing into the stroking finger. He hissed, as Ronan’s index-finger sank into him, causing a burning ache. The finger inside unyielding. Ronan’s lubricated middle finger then joined the first, coated in his own self-lubricant. Peter arched his back, moaning out Ronan’s name in a breathy gasp as Ronan added the last digit.

Satisfied that he loosened the Terran’s muscles adequately, Ronan withdrew his fingers. He then reached down between them and grabbed his rigid cock, flushed a deep, dark purple and dripping with slick. Spreading the viscous self-lubricant over his shaft before he angled it towards Peter’s entrance.

Peter found himself unable to respond, simply gasping in response as Ronan sunk deeper, bit by bit. Peter’s legs wrapped tightly around Ronan waist. Slowly the Kree’s hips began to rock of their own accord. Ronan grunted as he thrust into Peter again, their body’s moved in sync, grating against the wall.

Ronan could feel his release building slowly, bit by bit as he ground down against his lover. The rhythmical pounding against Peter’s prostate equally overwhelming the Terran. He whined as Ronan bit along his jawline. His hand wrapped around Peter’s ass, keeping him supported against the wall.

Growling in Peter’s ear, Ronan lifted Peter off the ship’s wall and carried him across the room to lay them down on the ground, where he continued to fuck Peter relentlessly. Both of them were covered in a gleam of sweat -among other things- as their hearts hammered repeatedly against their chests.

Ronan slammed into Peter one last time, shuddering, and coming undone. His cock pulsated as his release emptied into his lover’s core. Peter nearly chocked at the sensation. He writhed underneath the Kree, whined loudly and dug his nails into Ronan’s back, racking them down the Kree’s muscled back and toned backside.

Ronan slumped to a stop on top of Peter. Slowly Peter willed his leaded eyelids to open. Blinking, he looked down unsatisfied at his throbbing cock which bounced between their stomachs. The Accuser withdrew even though the Terran’s muscles tried to pull him back in.

Regaining focus, Ronan watched the limp Terran beneath him - contented. His lip curled up when another needy whine escaped Peter. Frustrated Peter wrapped his hand around himself. He bucked his hips, moaning in frustration. He continued to do so until Ronan stopped him. He looked at Peter, used one hand to keep Peter’s hand pinned to his side, while his other hand wrapped around Peter’s swollen cock.

When Ronan felt the smaller male relax against him, he released Peter’s hand. The Kree then buried his free hand in Peter, using one finger at first. Before he added another. And then a third digit. Peter screamed, when the large calloused hand roughly stroked his suffering cock simultaneously. He thrust erratically into Ronan’s awaiting hand, each thrust becoming sloppier as his release became more and more imminent. Ronan’s imbedded fingers adding to his escalating arousal.

“Fuck,” Peter growled. He gasped for breath and his body shook as he came, spilling his seed all over the Accuser and himself. Ronan growled in response, enjoying the view as much as Peter felt. Sobbing in relief, Ronan withdrew his fingers from Peter’s entrance. Peter tried to move over when Ronan decided to lie down beside him, but his body protested and went limp.

They lay slumped on the ground. Lying side by side, resting in the blissful afterglow. After a while Peter looked over at Ronan and grinned. The sight before him made Peter’s hormones peak back up in interest, for round two. An idea which would appeal to him if he weren’t already a boneless pile beside the Kree. His aching body went slack in protest. Unlike the Terran, the Kree didn’t even break a sweat. Instead he met Peter’s gaze with controlled intensity that almost made Peter weak-kneed. Why did Ronan always look so dam alluring?

“Your beautiful” Peter turned on his side, propped himself up on elbow, and gazed at Ronan dreamily while he rested his face on his hand. Sensing Ronan’s uncertainness he asked, “was that your first time?”

“Kree stay with the same mate for life. To put an answer your question, yes, and I intend to keep it that way”

“Oh” Peter blinked, surprised. In all honesty he shouldn’t have been surprised, Ronan was a Kree after all. “Well you can, but I don’t have time for that yet. I can’t help it; my body sees someone sexy and-”

“I won’t allow it” Ronan replied, his voice deep and laced with a hint of threat. “You’re mine”

“Hold up” Peter reached over and grabbed the Kree’s arm to gain his attention. “We just met. I’m not yours”

“We’ll see” Peter gulped under the Kree’s intense gaze.

“You cannot just own people, they aren’t property”

“I can and I will. You are mine as I am to you. According to the ancient law we are now life mates. Now get up, we can discuss this later. I have a job to finish”

“What!”

Ronan rolled over and pushed Peter’s limbs off him. The Kree kneeled and prepared to stand up, but the Terran’s hand curling around Ronan’s arm, kept him in place, even thou Ronan would budge only when he wanted to.

“I thought you were over that. You can’t just fuck me into oblivion and then disappear to destroy Xandar” Ronan pulled his arm back, annoyed. He glared down at Peter.

“Fine. Fine” Peter shoved a hand against the Kree’s chest and hoped Ronan would stay. He pushed Ronan softly but hard enough that he received Peter’s message. “Hear me out. I’ll consider your deal. Just stop. Xandar will still be here tomorrow, waiting for you to destroy it. But right now….. how about we just relax and get to know each other better”

Ronan grunted, relaxing slightly as he sat back down.

Now that Ronan was sitting across from him, Peter resumed his flirting. “So” He smiled and winked at the Kree in what he hoped was seductive.

“What are you doing?” Ronan leaned forward to get a closer look. “Is something lodged in your eye?”

“I’m winking. You guys don’t do that?” Peter replied disappointed. How did Ronan not know what a wink was. Peter did it all the time, especially to annoy Yondu or to seduce someone when trying to gain information. “Try it. Close one eye and wink,” he suggested, knowing without a doubt Ronan would look sexy as hell doing it.

Ronan didn’t say anything while Peter’s proposal sank in. When Peter began to feel like an idiot for asking such a ridiculous request of a high rank Accuser; Ronan looked at him and winked. Once. Then twice. It resembled a wink but only marginally. The Kree repeated the wink, blinking both eyes open and closed, in quick secession when Peter didn’t respond. The Terran couldn’t hold it anymore, he burst out laughing. Seeing Ronan blinking was hilarious. It wasn’t even close.

“No. Ro. That’s not how you do it”

“Do not call me that,” he hissed, pouting. “Never. Ever-ever call me Ro again”

“Fine Ro. Your choice. You can call me Peter. Although if you prefer, I can call you Roro instead?” He smiled innocently at Ronan who grunted in annoyance and resumed his pouting, his lip jutted forward.

  
  


Ronan had dressed fully in the black undergarments that he wore beneath his amour, despite Peter’s objections by the time they had heard footsteps approaching. Still naked Peter slithered across the room to hide himself behind a pillar. Before Ronan had time to pull on his amour, never mind grab his war-hammer, several Nova corps entered the bridge, their weapons raised and pointed directly at the Kree.

They surrounded Ronan in seconds. Having not heard an update from the guardians, that the Kree had called off his attack for now, all the Nova Corps kept their weapons trained on Ronan. Even Ronan could sense their fear - it rolled off them in waves. Still stark-naked Peter remained quiet behind the pillar, watching as Ronan was eventually handcuffed and led out of the bridge. He waited until everybody had left before he began to dress, pulling all his Ravager garb back on.

To be honest he couldn’t believe he could walk so well after. His first few steps were shaky, but after a while he was walking somewhat normal again. Well as close to normal as you could get after being rigorously fucked. With nobody around Peter quickly made his way out of the Dark Aster and back to his team.

“Quill. You got some kind of black war paint on your face” Rocket greeted.

“Huh” Immediately Peter blushed a bright red. Well… that’s embarrassing. Turning to the side, away from his team’s prying eyes he rubs the back of his hand across his face. He was absolutely certain he had wiped the paint -among other things- off his face before he had left.

“Just kidding,” Rocket hollered, laughing hysterically at Peter’s embarrassment.

Gamora walked up beside Peter and nudges him with her elbow. “we-”

“Yeah that’s correct _we_ , the guardians of the galaxy stopped Ronan the Accuser from wiping Xandar from existence” Rocket shouted to the crowd that has gathered around the Dark Aster. He paused, hoping and waiting to get praise or recognition of some sort.

“I am Groot”

“Yes, Peter Quill’s ass saved the galaxy too. Literally” Smirking, Rocket leaned to the side to get a good look at Peter.

A few gasps were heard from the crowd, but it was short lived as everyone was eager for new gossip.

“That’s hardly nice” Peter narrowed his eyes at Rocket. Now the whole of Xandar knew what he had been doing…..or more specifically who. Peter made a small mental note for later; to fill the rodent’s shampoo with grease straight from the oven.

“But true” Gamora smiled wickedly. “We heard everything. You only muted your end of the line”

“Quill you scared Groot for life” Drax added.

“I am Groot,” he agreed.

“Oh, almost forgot do we get units for protecting Xander?”

Gamora narrowed her eyes. “ _Rocket_ shush. We’ll discuss that later”

“Mute Quill’s dam comm” Gamora’s voice echoed throughout the M-ship’s comm.

“I’m trying. Groot help me!” Rocket jabbed the console multiple times with his index finger. “Shit,’ he groaned, “it’s not working”

“I am Groot”

“Roooooo” Peter whines.

“Try harder” Drax adds. “Though I have to admit Quill is one lucky Terran. What I wouldn’t do to experience pleasure like that”

“I am Groot” The tree complains, trying to block his ears. He does his best to ignore them while helping Rocket.

“Ugh” Peter groaned through the comm.

“It seems the warlord does live up to what his kind is known for….enhanced stamina”

“Yes. Finally,” Rocket announces. Peter’s comm crackling as it is removed from the communication line. “Since Peter is currently saving the Galaxy, can we go for lunch?”

“Oh, yeah that’s a great idea” Everyone can practically hear Drax nodding in agreement.

“I guess” Gamora replies. Drax and I will meet you both back at the back-back-up location. Then we can decide where to go”

“Great see you all there. After I free myself from this black slabbed maze”

Rocket and Groot shake their head slowly in disapproval. Checking their location one last time, Rocket turns the M-ship around.

“Get your filthy hands off me”

They all turned around to watch Ronan being dragged out of the Dark Aster unceremoniously. Both his hands locked together and tied behind his back.

“……..”

Peter only watched; eyes wide. He felt himself, and the whole world still when Ronan’s violet locket with his. They continued to stare, glaring at each other. Surprisingly the guards allowed the Kree to stop mid-stride, without protesting. Enjoying Ronan’s confused expression, they let the Accuser’s gaze linger on what they presumed the Kree to be staring at – the cause of his downfall. It was no secret that the guardians had assaulted Ronan earlier, and his ship mid-air. So, it made perfect sense that the Kree would be furious. Malicious smiles flickered across each of the Nova Corps’ faces.

Peter held the Kree’s gaze. For a split-second Ronan’s gaze diverted and flickered over to the rest of their little group, before returning to land on Peter again. He wasn’t entirely sure what Ronan was staring at until the words left the Kree’s mouth.

“ _Star-Lord”_

“…………….” Peter could feel goosebumps forming down his spine. That was _not_ arousing at all. It’s not like he could help it. It didn’t matter how Ronan knew his name. People using his title was highly arousing. Ronan then grinned darkly at Peter. Not amused anymore the pair of Nova Corps shoved Ronan along, breaking their eye contact with each other.

Peter was conflicted. Ronan did deserve this, for trying to commit genocide, but Peter still couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Nobody deserved to be treated like shit, even if they were a zealot warlord. Abusive Nova Corps were no better if they acted just as bad.

Now that the Kree was out of earshot, they all resumed their conversation.

“Star-munch I can’t believe you screwed that!” Rocket almost shouted, staring at the Kree in the distance. “You have no self-control. We literally had one job. Stop Ronan. Not screw him”

“But Peter doesn’t have a screw,” Drax said, interrupting Rocket.

Paying them no attention Peter continued to watch Ronan. He is talking with Nova Prime and Peter cannot help but wonder what they are talking about. He leans forward, his ears straining to pick out words, but he can’t hear anything from this far away. Unconsciously he takes a step in Ronan’s direction, stopping only when Gamora’s gripes his arm, keeping him in place.

“Mr. Literal strikes again” Gamora rolled her eyes, before she shakes her head in disappointment.

“Who is that?” Drax asked, confused.

Felling very sorry for Drax, Groots does his best to explain. “I am Groot I am Groot IamGroot”

It takes Peter a second to catch up on the conversation, but when he does, he is embarrassed again. His team, for some weird reason like to annoy and embarrass him on a daily basis. “Can we stop talking about this”

“Ha…...No. This bullshit is way better than any garbage that’s available on Channel 9 or Xander on Demand – combined”

Peter frowned. His love life wasn’t meant to be entertainment for anyone…. especially Rocket.

“Put him in Block C. Full restraints and eyes on him at all times. I don’t want his slipping away. You know how Kree can be” Nova Prime glared at Ronan, straightening to her full height and trying to intimidate the Kree. “Ronan” She pursed her lips as she gave the Kree a once-over.

“I’ll only talk to Star-Lord,” Ronan growled, glaring back. He broke eye contact dismissively in favour of staring into the distance. Ronan didn’t acknowledge Nova Prime again. Not even when she tried to gain his attention. Instead he remained dead quiet until he was led away.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome. See you all next time ;D


End file.
